transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sieging An Oppritunity
Hellbender - Hangar Bay Small scout craft line the walls of the Hellbender, some of them even fit for use. Most of them are corroded and decayed, missing parts or shot into oblivion. But a good shuttle is hard to find these days, and so they are kept just in case they can be repaired. A huge steampunk airlock door looms towards the rear, ready to eject the contents of the room into space. Pacing the distance of the Hangar Bay, Cyclonus wears his scowl in usual fashion.. walking back and forth, passing the 'object' numerous times. In their usual lackey fashion, the Overlord's two personal lieutenants stand by to the side. Trying to avoid direct optic contact with Cyclonus, and looking for another peon to take it out on. At least there is one universal constant, crap rolls downhill. "Buzzkill, how could -you- allow them to construct this.. this.. blasphemy!" Cyclonus roars at the Coneheaded Seeker to his right. The object in question, is what the last group of 'scientists' came up with. Basically, a giant slime shooter that requires a Seacon to utilize. "This is -no- siege weapon, it's not even -a- weapon!" From the left, Pullstring starts to snicker at the Seeker's verbal lashings. After the disaster that was Mexico Shockwave has seen fit to remove himself from his inner sanctum on Cybertron to travel to Femax. Having wandered the ship since his arrival he is less that optimistic with things as they stand. The vessel is in shambles and the design crew had constructed a waste of device with the limited resources onboard. Still it is hard to know what exactly he is thinking as he examines the device once again. Crossing his arms upon completion he dryly comments, "Perhaps we should simply attach explosives to this duo and use them as weapons. It may provide more use here than it did on Earth." Admist the dressing downs being delivered, the Hellbender's great hanger doors open to allow a shuttle in, and fortunately due to the warship being planetbound, no one getting sucked out into space. Though the lackluster lacky patrol may of wished for that over having to cower beneath Cyclonus' displeasure. The shuttle, in fact, was one of the last ones to have departed from Tetrahex at the end of the evacuations. It took a good day's worth of travel to reach Femax and the warship. Several generic Decepticons unload carrying various pieces of equipment and salvaged resources .... take one look at the fuming second-in-command, and promptly SCATTER every which way possible to be anywhere else and deliver their loads. Bringing up the rear is the sound of metal feet literally pounding the deck, as one rather irrate looking Carjack stomps down the loading ramp. And unlike everyone else doesn't avoid the confrontation... In fact, he heads straight for it. "Where's the idiotic broken bearings responsible for this.. this... -thing-! I swear, I can't leave to do Lord Galvatron's preperations without some lazy lugnuts lousing this up worse than a leaking radiator!" For being a small guy, he does a really good job of looking royally pissed off. Soundwave steps from a fast transport shuttle bearing the Decepticon logo, its origin ticker reading NCC. He carries a holographic clipboard in one hand. "Commander Cyclonus. Memorandum received." he says, his only other motion a peripheral nod to Shockwave. "As much the sentiment would bring an ounce of pleasure to my optic, no. Pullstring and Buzzkill both 'serve' their purpose, which right now SHOULD be patrolling the outer quandrants and rounding up any potential leads." Cyclonus declares, his back turned to the duo.. expecting them to be gone when he turns back around. And as if reading the Overlord's mind, both minions scurry away as quickly they can and exit the shuttle's rear. Their swift exit brings Cyclonus' glare to the newly docked cargo ship, and Carjack. His demeanor and swagger largely overshines his smaller stature and ranking. But then again, Cyclonus does respect the take charge and leading type. "Their identities are insignificant, as is your presence.. unless you can produce something useful." And now Soundwave is upon them, almost all of Galvatron's inner circle of leadership! "Soundwave, how kind of you to join us. As you can see.." Cyclonus trails, pointing to the mish-mash of ideas and scrap parts that is the Slimeshooter Cannon. "I am without the proper.. arsenal, to lay waste to the Femaxians." Shockwave watches the shuttle arrive and dearly hopes that somebody competent is on board, perhaps the Constructicons, but at this point he would settle for anyone with an IQ better than Blot's. Wondering if Cyclonus even considers the fact that within this very hanger is a walking arsenal given who is gathered Shockwave returns the nod towards Soundwave. "Perhaps Cyclonus, time will tell best they shall sever the Empire." As the duo runs off he makes a mental note of their names should he require 'volunteers' for anything in the near future. "IDs won't be the only thing insignificant about them when I'm finished... but that's for later." Carjack replies flatly. It's one thing to be torqued off, but he's not about to point that in Cyclonus' direction. Besides, he can check the rosters later. Instead he waves his hands in the direction of the oversized wannabe of Skalor's gun-mode. "First order of business is to deal with this insult to modern seige warfare." The smaller technician walks a slow circle around the so-called weapon as he flips down his helmet visor over his face and brings up the assortment of engineering and mechanical diagnostic systems linked to it. More muttering of a mix of curses and technical jargor comes under his breath as he does so. Soundwave taps several buttons on his tablet. It glows, and he peruses the details for a moment, then looks upat Cyclonus. "Analysis of potential Femax occupation versus resource cost involved is unclear based on current data provided." He waves a hand nonchalantly at the bits strewn about. "Also unclear is effectiveness of prototype weapon." Soundwave crosses his arms, and turns to watch Carjack, tablet still in hand, his posture somewhat confrontational. "This is -not- a consultation. Far be it from me to judge your analytical or logical minds.." Cyclonus glares at both the Waves this time, his hands clasped together behind his back. "However, please place your attention to the dilemmia at hand. Not the motivation or probable gain from such endeavors. Femax serves far more purpose than even -I- am aware of." Refocusing his attention back on the weapon at hand, and Carjack.. the Decepticon tyrant saunters forward and around the construction. "What is your preliminary analysis, Carjack." Shockwave cares not what great purpose the planet Femax might serve. So far all he's been aware of is the gathering of organic brute slaves that require far more tending than automated drones, and the gathering of limited resources. All things that can more easily be harvested from other sources. "As you wish Cyclonus." Carjack isn't even answering Cyclonus directly, but the outburst of "What idiot designed a weapon that requires A SPECIFIC OCCUPANT to empower it?!" comes right after the commander's question just the same. Followed by a facepalm, and then using said hand to push his visor back up. "And this construction method is.. below standard to say the least." He gives the base of the machine an annoyed kick, before turning to face Cyclonus's glare. "While their impliment of the idea is apalling, there may be some merit in the -intention-. A large-scale, caustic chemical launching weapon, done -properly-, would be a formidable device." He starts ticking off on his fingers. "Eat through whatever defense the autobots have been building for them, eat up the obnoxious organic-base environment surrounding us, not to mention the natural inhabitants... You get the idea." Soundwave simply tilts his head knowingly as Shockwave makes his remark, a gesture that would be a sneer if he had the facial structure to do it, and says nothing to either Cyclonus or Carjack. Walking over to the plans, and the pile of eh..."possibilities", he crouches down and looks it over for a moment, then stands up again, turns to Cyclonus, turns his head as if to say something, then takes a step backward from the parts, crossing his arms once again. "Indeed, I can fathom the notion." Cyclonus replies, still overlooking the weapon more than the current tech working on it. When done with his cursory investigation, the Decepticon paces back towards the other higher ranking bad dudes and stands. "Modification shall proceed at once, even if I myself am forced to have a.. hand, in it's construction." the attack-dog declares, an air of superiority in his voice synth. Giving the group of gumbies that exited the shuttles a stare, "Are you waiting for a starting gun? See to Carjack, gather the material.. else the super weapon be constructed out of -your- corpses!" Half the group goes right, the other half left. Bumbling and stumbling over eachother, it's a mad-dash to see to Carjack and gather up supplies needed for the project. "Then what are we waiting for!" The fuming grouchy mood he arrived in evaporates quickly into the sort of anticipation one would expect of a mad doctor begining to work his craft. As gumbies scatter at Cyclonus' barking of orders to gather materials, Carjack starts stripping off some of the exterior of the weapon, quickly disappearing halfway inside, his voice echoing slightly from within. "The exterior needs to be properly reinforced and armored. Someone get that forged material we retrieved from Tetrahex's foundry! The city may have fallen, but from its ash we shall build the next step in the conquest of our enemies!" Soundwave begins looking about, around the area, and bobbing his head a little as if counting several somethings that he sees, then goes back to doing something or other on the tablet. Armor plating, repurposed from various Tetrahex constructs, is hauled out from their temporary warehouse locations.. wheeled into the hangar by the pallet (large oversized TF ones), then dropped off next to Carjack. Other gumbies start seperating the materials into internal and external plating, lining it up for Carjack's overall approval. All the while, they try like hell not to make optic contact with Soundwave, Shockwave, or Cyclonus! Cyclonus gives a winded lackey a swift kick in the aftplate, "No momentary delays.. get back to work!" Turning back towards the Waves, the Decepticon numero dos crosses his arms over his chest. "And might I inquire, what are your current contributions to the war effort?" he snidely questions, looking between them both. "... Ah, there you are." There's the sounds of laser cutting and a bit of banging from partway inside the weapon, and then Carjack backs out of it and tosses the harness like contraption off to the side. "That takes care of the 'specific soldier' component." Points a couple of gumbies at it. "Break that back down so we can use it for components if need be." Turns to a couple of more mechanic types. "Start building an appropiate mobile platform so it can be transported into position appropriately, then deploy anchoring to keep itself stable when firing." Picking up several pieces of alloy that were formed into shafts already, he digs back in and goes to work reinforcing the internal framework so the gun doesn't fall apart from the inside. Or blow up from the amount of pressure it will take to spray acidic doom. Soundwave arms still crossed. "Tabulation and organization of vital data. Research. Reconnaisance. Extensive detailed reports can be provided." Soundwave says coldly. "Including efficiency report recording cost versus benefit." he finishes, tilting his head backward slightly. Shockwave had stepped away a few yards to make a few inquiries with a shuttle pilot but turns back detecting Cyclonus addressing him. "I am here. Clearly the implications of that are easy enough to follow to a logical conclusion. While much has transpired upon this planet under the direction of others, our recent 'loss' in Mexico seems to dictate that here is the logical place for my person to be. At least for the time being. We shall see how long that is a necessity." He glances over at the device being worked on a moment before returning that single unblinking optic to the Overlord. That should have read, "Soundwave looks Cyclonus straight in the eye, arms still crossed." "If we required accountants, Soundwave.. we'd have created them. See to your tape deployments in the area, have the twins join the frontline. Any number of spies, as you see fit, assigned to observe and report status. Not only on Femax, but across the empire's reach." Cyclonus spits out, a bit of cruel distaste in his voice synth. "If not already, have some of your most useful underlings.." he's totally talking about Laserbeak, who never fails the Trons "..keep a close optic on Mexico. Just because we've vacated the vicinity, does not mean our presence will no longer be felt.. there." "Shockwave, you state the obvious. Tell me, do you plan to get your 'hand' dirty on this planet?" Cyclonus questions, giving the one eyed and one handed Decepticon an affixed gaze. Windshear is on the Hellbender for some reason. Well he was told to report there and just do whatever he was told to so. So arriving on board the Seeker is wandering around just looking around and seeing whats going on. He happens across the hanger and walks in. Then pauses immediatlely when he sees... Shockwave. With a slight twitch of his wings he scans the rest of the room and nods at Soundwave and Carjack and then looks at Cyclonus. Last time he saw the overlord was at the garden on base on cybertron. "Greetings," he rasps to no one in particular. "I was told to report on board for misc duty, Orders?" he asks in general to the three officers standing before him. The proper platform is hastily throw together by the gumbies, heads kept down and voices low. When three overbearing command types are in the room, with cannons, one does not make it a point to be.. noticed. Shockwave remains impassive as responds, "Perhaps. My direct participation in the breaking of this planet shall be determined as things progress. Further frivolous use of resources of the Empire would only be a waste. If I am needed to quell the opposition and crush the will of the populace so be it. But we have seen enough pointless posturing and trading of weapons fire that serves no benefit to the Empire I think. Do you not agree?" Crossing his arms before him he waits for a reply. Is he testing the waters to see what cyclonus thinks of the recent debacle in Mexico? In Iacon? Who knows, Shockwave is so very hard to read. Carjack probably replies some greeting to the Seeker, but its lost in the cacophony of welding sparks and banging tools that surround him as the mad doctor and assorted gumbies work on turning the supposed slime cannon into a proper seige weapon. Reinforcing and armoring it, while several rebuild its base into a mobile platform with anti-recoil anchors. He takes a moment to consult the recalculated schematics running across his visor-display, and points a couple of burly construction types towards one pile of sheets. "That alloy is acid-proof. Use it to make a holding bin and barrel so the thing doesn't melt itself down!" The turns back to his own work, cackling to himself as he gets fully into the job at hand. "Bubble bubble, toil and trouble; gonna melt the Bots down like rubble, nyehehehe~" "Essential but transparent operations continue within Decepticon ranks, including accounting." Soundwave says, as Shockwave finishes. His arms drop to his sides. "Despite non-acknowledgement from top heirarchical positions. Elimination of overlap is..." Soundwave says, pointing to three gumbies who are fiddling with a panel and clearly unable to align it properly despite their best efforts, "beneficial to all involved." "Unit Windshear, is it? See to Carjack over there, I'm sure he could use a personal assistant at the moment." Cyclonus orders, before turning back to regard Shockwave. "Only having one optic makes you see the world in strange ways." Galvatron's right hand mech replies, before pondering the question at a greater length. "What I or you think, for that matter.. is inconsequencial. Lord Galvatron's will is our call, and if he himself sees fit to make a demonstration out of whatever playground he chooses, then I ask you.. Shockwave." he replies, hushed tones and pratically silent to the other occupants of the room, besides Soundwave. Full attention on Cybertron's former steward now, Cyclonus points an outstretched index finger at him. "Who are you to question -his- motives?" Windshear nods at Cyclonus and heads to Carjack. But he hears what is said and as he joins Carjack he whispers, "I wonder if Galvatron even knows his own motives at this point..." then in a louder tone he says, "What you need me to do, Carjack?" Arms crossed before him one could almost imagine Shockwave grinning, but given his unusual construction he remains as unemotional as always. With his single optic unit staring unchanging at Cyclouns he waits a moment before he answers. "I am as I have always been Cyclonus. Despite these many millennia it is not I who have changed. Others have come and gone yet I remain. If this planet is to fall before our might we should be done with it and move on, strutting about like a popinjay shall only lead to results similar to the recent trend within the Empire." Turning about he lets his gaze fall upon Soundwave before looking back to Cyclonus. "Perhaps more focus on more worthy concerns would let us find our missing city, of which nobody seems to have noticed or bothered to look into. Have things devolved so far while I was off planet?" Carjack partially shifts his attention from his work as the Seeker addresses him, narrowing his optics slightly behind his visor. He could make a retort or two in response to that, but getting this project in order and done supersedes it. Instead he gives a nod of his head towards the shuttle he and several of the other techs that had salvaged/evacuated from Tetrahex arrived in. "There's a crate of electronics in the shuttle. Get it so I can build a -proper- control system for this bad boy." Mutters a bit more about idiots designing a one-soldier usage under his breath. Then leans over to look towards the noise from the gumbies fumbling with plating issues. "Gah! Dimwitted sparks!" With a snarl he shoves between them despite his short stature, grabs the panel from one of them... and then smacks all three of them across the faces with said panel. "Go work on something your fat fumbling actuators won't break!" Then turns to the weapon, flips the panel right side up and extends a ratchet-gun from his palm to bolt it down. "I swear, gotta do everything myself these days..." Windshear nods and turns for the shuttle to retreive the box of electronics Carjack needs. He unconscously makes a wide berth around Shockwave as he goes by and makes a point to not pay attention to the officers right now. He disappears inside the shuttle. "More than you'll ever know." Cyclonus replies, knowing full well that such isn't the case. Thourough like Shockwave is, he'll dig deep enough to find all the answers he seeks.. and more. But for now, he'll let the topic rest. It's seen it's course, and more pressing matters are at hand now. "However, we've seemed to have gotten off topic here.. Shockwave. Can I count on your assistance here on Femax, or should I make a formal request to Lord Galvatron for your continued.. presence?" Cyclonus asks, turning back to the siege cannon. "Carjack, what is the estimated time of completion on that super weapon?" Stepping back Shockwave lets Cyclonus have his little victory but letting the topic drop and not pressing matters. In the grand scheme of things it matters little as Shockwave has as much use for Cyclonus as he does for Galvatron. Though all things considered at least the Overlord is sane and less likely to loose an entire holding by letting the enemy know his exact plans just to be able to pontificate for awhile. "You shall have my continued support in this endeavor. It would be illogical for me to leave now that I have spent the time to travel all this way." Soundwave notes that his significant yet near-invisible efforts have gone unnoticed once again, and simply walks away from the pair of bickering brass, perhaps taking comfort that what they don't know, is probably for the best. Instead, he approaches the device in question, watching its construction with apparent interest. "Carjack, seam integrity at substandard levels." Soundwave says, running a finger next to a buckled mating where several plates of metal intersect. Windshear returns from the shuttle carrying a box of stuff. The sounds of old earth rock music are faintly heard coming from his cockpit, namely some random tune from Mansons High end of Low CD. Again hes not paying attention to the officers but he sure can feel the tension. Windy sets the box down by Carjack, "Air's pretty thick in here isnt it?" he rumbles half serious, half jokingly. Carjack steps back from bolting the panel down and turns to Cyclonus for a moment. "It'll be done before you actually need it." It's a somewhat vage, but truthful answer. He -will- have it done by then, come hell or high water, but he knows better than to give specific deadlines at this point in time. "And then Autobots and Femax bitchs alike will burn at your feet! And Galvatron's feet, of course." He yells a few more instructions at various other workers, keeping progress working as steadily as possible. There's likely bits of montage footage here and there of people working while he's belting at them, or shoving them out of the way to do it properly himself. Eventually the progress of events brings him around to where Soundwave is examining the construction in process. Then turns to the gumbie that was attatching the panels on that side. "You, turn down the pounds-per-inch on your air-wrench, you're overtorquing the fasteners and warping the panels." He steps back and turns to collect the box from the Seeker. "Don't mind the dense particles, it's just elbow grease and welding fumes." Though the look Windshear gets tells that he understood more than his reply seemed to miss the point, before Carjack returns to the rear portion of the seige weapon taken form to use the parts he was brought to assemble a proper control mechanism. "Your answer is.. sufficient." Cyclonus responds, opening up his personal datapad and cycling through current rosters and available troop listing for the mission at hand. Hardened battle ready soldiers with little care for their well being. Harder to find than you'd think, even in the Decepticon faction. Windshear understands the look Carjack gave him and then glances at Soundwave, "How are things progressing with Hinder?" he asks genuinely curious but he does take a side glance to the Cyclonus and Shockwave. Why? who knows. Maybe he just wants to make sure where they are in ralation thim if something should ... happen. Carjack meanwhile pays more attention to his work than the tension in the air, wiring up controls while the other technicians are left to work on the less delicate construction tasks. After seeing the work so far... he's not trusting this part to anyone other than himself. Firing trigger, check. Pressure control, check. Targetting systems, check. Little sparks fly here and there as he solders connections together and fastens various parts to the framework within the control console. Soundwave looks up at Windshear. "Hinder's upgrade deprioritized for current activity." he says, still looking at the seam. He looks up at her, then down further on the seam, over at a single gumby that's completely misaligned all the junctions along the strip. Soundwave stands up, and steps over to the gumby. "Efficiency...comes at a price." he says, and grabs the decepticon before he can weld another mess into the device. Windshear gets sprayed with sparks. check. He smirks about it cause he is resistent to heat. check. Helping hold down something for Carjack to weld and not get his hand welded to the item in the procces. check. But the atmosphere in here is really tense and who else to come right out and mention it but.. Windshear. He looks back over at Cyclonus and Shockwave, "Why dont the two of you just beat the crap out of each other and get it over with?" he suggests in a low rasps, and as the tune of Arma-G**D**Mother-F***-Geddon starts playing in his cockpit. Not one to exclude himself from the work at hand -completely-, Cyclonus stores the datapad away and makes his way up to Carjack. "It seems you're in need of more.. adequate assistance with the outer paneling." the Decepticon tyrant scowls, standing right next to Windshear. Instead of waiting for a reply, Cyclonus takes it upon himself to forcibly take over in the process. Laying sheet upon sheet of structural density goodness, painstakingly torquing them into place with the utmost care and caution. You'd think the guy was carving up Autobots, with the precision. Then Windshear's comment reaches his audio receptors, and Cyclonus takes only but one moment to look the Seeker up and down. Optics back to the work at hand, he calls over his shoulder. "Shockwave, see to unit Windshear's.. reprimand." is all he offers, before wrenching down another bolt. Soundwave throws the gumby into the impulse engines, vaporizing him instantly, silencing his haples protest. The lights in the ship dim suddenly, then come back on, as Soundwave walks back to Cyclonus and Shockwave. Windshear steps out of the way when Cyclonus comes up and then when he hears the comment he looks back at Shockwave real quick. His left wing twtiches and he looks back at Cyclonus, "With all do .. respect.." he says in a somewhat arrogant rasp, "It almost sounds as if.. you dont want to face .. Shockwave in combat.. sir.." His discussion with Cyclonus at an end Shockwave begins to pace around the device under construction in the hanger. Leaving oversight of the actual building to Carjack and Soundwave he keeps silent on any imperfections he spots. After all why shield them from possible blame should the device not work up to standards. Only a few strides away from where Carjack and Windshield are welding he too is within range of the comment. Pausing he was more than willing to let Cyclonus deal with things but is more than happen to have the oppertunity himself. "Of course Cyclonus, as you wish." Stepping forward he leans in placing his hand upon Windshears shoulder. "Your verbal quip is misplaced. Logic would have dictated not to speack such when those of whom you discuss are present." Tightening his grip he lurches back intending to hurl Windshear into a stack of cargo crates. Soundwave continues helping Carjack. Carjack locks the console into place, then gives it a pat with one hand. The mech may be nuts, but he takes his craft seriously. "Soon, soon you shall leave Autobots smoldering in your wake, yessss..." he croons softly to the device. Okay, mostly seriously. And definatelly nuts. Giving a sidelong glance towards the brewing actions, shaking his head and getting back to work with touching up some of the other work to make sure the weapon is together. It'll be another body to repair later when Shockwave is done, and right now he's got more important things to get done. As in two of the larger mechs have finished shaping the new acid-resistant barrels, holding it up into place as he climbs across the top of the siege weapon to fasten them down while they do the heavy lifting. Windshear was waiting for any sort of reponse to his latest peice of sarcasm when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. It wasnt Cyclonus, it wasnt Soundwave, it wasnt Carjack..it was.... /him/!! Instantly every microbe in the Seekers body redlines and he freaks the slag out, twists to punch the one optics purple mech eater when hes suddenly thrown through the air toward a stack of cargo crates. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Windshear misses Shockwave with his freaked out punch attack! "ENOUGH!" Cyclonus shouts through the hangar bay, the voice echoing and reverberating throughout the entire room. Gumbies halt mid-step, mid-sentence, mid-everything! The Decepticon Overlord rises, his tools dropped to the ground for now.. hands balled into fists. Making a straight line for both Shockwave and Windshear, Cyclonus juts both palms out at them. "Not another single.. step, from either of you." he scowls, mainly looking at Windshear though. He asked for it. :/ "Far be it from me to criticize the method of reprimand, I -myself- appointed.. I will however, impose a stipulation. Windshear, a fight you wanted to see so badly.. a fight you shall have. However, you shall be the one in the pit.. not I. Nay, you shall serve as my appointed representitive." Cyclonus declares, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Success, and the glory is mine." the tyrant smiles back at Shockwave. "Failure.. and you'll have to be -pieced- back together." the tryant's face scrunches up at Windshear. "Well, what are you waiting for.. a written invitation?" Shockwave didn't reach the level of status he has by being stupid, nor did he do so by playing bureaucrat or blackmailing others. While the bulk of the Decepticons were on Earth he defended Cybertron, he kept the Autobot resistance at bay. And now he is going to show how he was able to do so. As his grip on Windshear releases he steps back expecting flailing limbs and such as most people dislike the notion of being hurled against their will. However the direct focused assault against his person manages to raise his ire. "Your actions Windshear are highly illogical. Attacking a superior can only end badly for you." As he speaks his arm emitter begins to glow and pulse but before he moves Cyclonus intervenes in the matter. Pausing to hear the Overlord out, as is only proper, he gives a final nod at the conclusion of the speech. "My apologies Carjack it seems your workload has just increased." At that he discharges the energy from the emitter sending a torrent of purple energy at Windshear. Combat: Shockwave strikes Windshear with his Irradiate attack! Windshear scrambles out of the crates he sent flying everywhere and looks at Shockwave as he listens to Cyclonus words. Yea he did get himself in this and slowly he looks over at Cyclonus, "Very well, and if I do win, you get the glory but I will have beaten Shockwave...while your hands stay clean.. is this what the ruling mechs of this empire called power now?" Windshear's words were barely out of his mouth when hes suddenly blasted hard by Shockwave. He goes tumbling back into the crates and realizes hes hurt. What a great to start a fight... time to put his fear of that mech to his advantage somehow. Windshear dives for another stack of crates taking cover and then peers around the edge and fires. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Windshear misses Shockwave with his Slow Ray attack! Even Carjack, who's more or less been ignoring the brewing storm so far, pauses in his work to look up. He's got a rather nice vantage point from atop the seige weapon after all. Though it's less out of shock, and more out of... studying, almost. He's watching mainly Cyclonus, and taking note of how the overlord handles the situation. Next to experience, example is the best teacher after all. "My workload has been increasing ever since most of the Constructicons 'got busy on other projects', it's hardly anything new!" He retorts with an annoyed tone, though it's clearly at said vacant Constructicons. He's pretty sure that Scrapper's being some sort of ass by running off with everone else but leaving him Hook and Scavanger to deal with. At least until the decree is made. Then he turns back to work on fastening down the second barrel. Though now he's listening a lot more intently. Logic would say that when over matched and over powered the wisest course of action would be to flee or surrender. Neither of these takes place as Shockwave is suddenly assailed by return fire. Hitting his anti-gravs he easily darts to the side well in advance of the blast. "Monitor your fire, if you strike the device or Carjack I will see that instead of returning to active duty upon repair that you are instead a 'volunteer' for experimental systems." Dead calm in his voice and movements he fires off another quick blast as he moves to close the distance. Combat: Shockwave strikes Windshear with his Infrared Laser (Disruptor) attack! Windshear takes another hit and stumbles back. But fear of Shockwave or not he glares back at him defiently, "Yea you might say that but it will never happen. I wasnt part of this empire for 4 million years. I can always leave and go back to being what I was before..." as hes talkign hes making his way to the weapon Carjack is working on. He kicks in his afterburners and leaps for it and uses it for cover, "Now.. you shoot me... you destroy the weapon... and really what is the logic in destroying this just to silence a smartaft Seeker? I mean everyone knows we are aftholes to begin with... soem more then others. I.. I personally have no use for the posturing the two of you were doing. None of it furthes the goals of this Empire. Surely logic can tell you that, Shockwave." Windshear also doesn't fire back. At this point there is no use in doing so but he does keep his arm lasers trained on Shockwave. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Carjack sits back for a moment, pulling out his datapad and going over a few things. So far the reconstruction project was proceeding smoothly... Until he notices a distinct lack of work noises going on. He leans over a bit to peer down from attop the weapon, scowling as much of the crew had stopped to watch the fight in various stages of awe -- at Shockwave's power and Windshear actually fighting back alike. With a growl he reachs for one of his shoulder compartments, pulls out a hammer, and slings it at the nearest worker's helm. "Stop gawking with your jaws slack like flat tires and get back to work!" Remember kids, always wear your safety helmet! ... especially if the guy in charge has no qualms about reminding you why. Fight logic with logic they always say. No wait, that's not how that goes. No matter, because despite Windshear trying to end the fight with words the gauntlet has been thrown. Cyclonus declared the seeker to be his 'champion' for the fight and pit battles don't end in a meeting of the minds but in the meeting of faces and fists. As the seeker moves so too does Shockwave hovering up and around. Any who have faced, or seen, Shockwave know well that that canno on his left arm is a nasty bugger to deal with. What many forget is that it is not his only weapon. His right arm can be just as deadly. As if to remind Windshear of this very fact Shockwave dart forward fist balled up to deliver a hammer blow. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave strikes Windshear with his There is no hiding in a pit fight! attack! Another scowl grows on the already scowling face of Cyclonus, if such a thing was possible!! And so the Decepticon second in command stands by, watching as Shockwave puts the pummeling on the Seeker. Waiting for the right moment, but until then.. he stands, arms crossed and foot tapping away impatiently. A smack to one head and knowing the disposition of their 'foreman' to use underlings that tick him off as testbeds or scrap parts, the gumbie workers scramble at the proper encouragement and get back to work. Though they're still sneaking peeks now and then, not wanting to miss the entertainment as they proceed with the reconstruction. Carjack climbs down from the top himself, to help move the tank for the corrosive slurry that will be the monster weapon's ammunition into place and get it hooked up. Having big guys to do the heavy lifting so he can focus on connecting hoses and pump wiring works out rather well. Windshear tries to fire as the mech rushes toward him but Shockwave is a lot faster then he thought and he gets a serious blow to the upper chest. Something breaks inside, something bad and he half sags off the weapon and half stumbles off of it. But still...defient.. determined he struggles to regain his feet and focus on the Decepticon before him through the blur of red HUD earings in his internal field of vision. "Yea... this is.. real.. logical.." he rasps hoarsly but then spits a difient smirk -- a ghostly smirk at the officer, "You hae damaegd me beyond any hope of contining this fight. What purpose to the Empire did this serve?" he glances at Cyclonus, "Do your worse, My Lord... I have obviously failed you.." but to the end, "I still stand by my words though..." and he holds his head up proudly. Hes lost and he knows it.. but he wont beg or cower. Thats never been a part of him and never will be. Shockwave does not press the assault on his downed foe instead coming to land on the metal plating of the deck beside the downed seeker. "What point did this serve? It has shown that one should better control themselves in the presence of their betters. Your words and actions have show little regard for the chain of command and the integrity of the Empire which you claim to serve." Turning towards Cyclonus he gives a slight bow of his head. "Your chosen combatant has surrendered, my hand in this is at an end. I believe it is now your call to deal with his most recent failing." Windshear stuggling to stay standing looks back at Shockwave, "Perhaps.. my lack of regard to my betters.. is because .. of the way they.. conduct themselves... sir... think.. about..that..." "HRMPH!" Cyclonus gruffs out at Shockwave, most displeased with the fight. However impatient, the Seeker did not last half as long as the Decepticon Overlord predicted. Striding forward at speeds that rival Blurr, Cyclonus rushes Windshear with arms held out. Grasping for his neck, the other hand reaches towards his chest and he attempts to clutch the very lifespark of the Cybertronians.. the lasercore! "Your words mean -very- little to me, peon. You were given a chance, to absolve yourself for the transgressions you exhibited today.. a chance you -squandered-. Know that right now, I could easily crush the essence of your being from you.. with but a flick of my wrist." Releasing the core, Cyclonus let's go of the Seeker altogether. "The only shred of hope in you, Seeker.. lies in your tenacity. But without skill to back that up.." he trails, flicking energon from his fingertips. "You're nothing but a foolhardy simpleton with a death wish. One I won't grant you.. today. No, instead.. you're to remain here on Femax. Do as you're told, show respect for your betters.. without question or comment." Strutting back towards the project, Cyclonus calls over his shoulders. "Otherwise, I shall have no qualms with ending your existence. Are we clear, unit Windshear?" Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Windshear with his Lasercore Grab! (Punch) attack! Windshear feels the hand on his neck but pays no mind to it as he feels the hand, the pressure around his very life force. Oh yea Cyclonus has his full attention now. Hes very still as he holds Cyclonus' look though and just listens. At one point he wants to say something but instantly knows thats bad so he just stays silent and attentive, "Yes, sir." he whispers though as firmly as he can once hes let go. And at that point he sags to his hands and knees. Hes hurt and in pain and normally controls it well but the brief endangerment to his lasercore shook him and he looses his composure. "Good." Cyclonus replies, muttering something into his wrist commlink. Suddenly from out of nowhere, Buzzkill arrives and makes his way towards the Decepticon thug. More muttering takes place, before the coneheaded seeker bows and makes his way towards the rear of the area. "Once you deem fit, Buzzkill will escort you to Hellbender's command deck.. where you will be seen to by the most certified technicians." Cyclonus adds in, switching off the commlink and turning to face Windshear once again. "The state you're in will do nothing for yourself.. or the empire." Carjack takes pause for a few minutes to watch as the confrontation reachs its head, again studying Cyclonus' technique. Hmmmm. Does he need to learn to do something like that, metaphorically crushing someone's very spirit? ... Then remembers he has tools to shred armor and totally slag up systems from the inside, and starts giggling to himself a little as he goes back to work. No, on second thought, his own methods should do just fine. "Just a few more connections here.. and here... Hmmm, still need to make the actual acid, but that's small fries compared to the weapon itself." Windshear nods as he vaguely watches the other seeker but stays on his hands and knees, leaking, sparking and hurting. After a long moment though through willpower more than anythign he stumbles to his feet so try and follow the other mech. "As .... you command... Lord..Cyclonus." he says in honest respect and slowly heads for the door. Shockwave watches Windshear as he's escourted off for repairs. If the one armed one eyed flying purple people eater is thinking about the recent altercation at all he shows no signs of it. In fact he seems very much as if it's back to business as usual. "Excellent, see to it's creation." Cyclonus denotes, then makes his way towards the rear of the craft. "Afterwards, I want it delivered to quandrant A67 immediately and guarded.. around the clock." And without another word, the Decepticon tyrant transforms and zips outside.. leaving a light purple trail in his wake. Cyclonus transforms into his Starfighter mode, Galvatron must need a ride somewhere. Carjack snaps off a quick salute to Cyclonus as the overlord transforms. "Yes sir!" Then turns to point at a couple of the workers. "Get a tarp over that baby for transit and ready it. I'll return once I've got the proper concoction ready." With that he transforms and speeds off deeper into the Hellbender, it's going to take an actual lab to whip up something appropriately nasty.